


Sunset Decision

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Sunsets, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: The two men who had both sat on the throne watch the sunset and come to a decision.





	Sunset Decision

Wilson was sitting next to his former foe and ruler of the Constant, Maxwell, on top of a cliff, watching the sun slowly set with a roaring fire going behind them. A safeguard against Them. Against Charlie. Over the last few weeks, if not months (it was hard to keep track of time), they had grown to be close friends, often understanding subtle things about one another that the other survivors never got or saw.

Seeing this stunning natural phenomenon inspired Wilson. That’s it. He’s had enough waiting around. Tonight is the night he’s gonna kiss the taller man.

Maxwell had had his eyes closed as he sat in front of the setting sun, allowing for the final warm rays for the day reach him. Though he did crack open an eyelid when he heard the crunch of grass indicating someone was walking towards him and sat down next to him. Upon realising it was Wilson, Maxwell relaxed significantly. No harm would befall him.

They sat together in silence watching the sun set, and Maxwell gathered his thoughts (and feelings), which mainly concerned the mildly disastrous scientist sitting next to him. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he came to a decision.

The two men turned to each other almost simultaneously, both with mild pepperings of red splashed across their faces.

“Maxwell.....”

“Higgsbury....”

Their faces gradually got closer and closer until they were only mere inches apart.

“So whatcha doing?” Willow popped up behind the two men, seemingly out of nowhere, and they scrambled away from each other in an attempt to show that nothing had happened.


End file.
